


此刻谁在世上死

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 2012年神夏时期的旧文。梗来自221D求投喂区的全天然小白gn的帖子 http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=806&extra=page%3D1   设定主要是参考了幽灵欺诈这个游戏。大概情节就是 花生死了一次又一次，然后每一次侦探都将他复活了。而当他复活后，就会失去在死亡期间一切的记忆，包括侦探。直到下一次死亡才会将所有的记忆回笼。





	此刻谁在世上死

Ⅰ  
  
作为一名曾经上过战场的人，约翰·华生比一般人更多地见惯死亡，也更明白生死之间的距离，并不像多数人以为的那样遥远，死亡充斥在日常的每一天每一秒，寻常如同睡眠和饥饿，随时随地可以发生。  
那些有幸（或不幸）经历过生死关头的人，大部分并不曾真的窥见死亡的面目，那幸存的一秒可能只是混沌之间的或长或短的空白，可能是护士手里一次及时的施救，也可能是路人甲偶然的一个援手。死亡，这常被描绘成披着黑夜羽翼的神秘之物，充满了偶然性和未知性，也因此更加无法预测。  
在阿富汗的时候，约翰有更多的时间去思考过死亡，那可能发生在每一个人的身上，他当然不会觉得自己会是那受神眷顾而额外开恩的一个——实际上，上了战场的人多数已经不再相信世上有一个神。如果祂存在，祂为何将此时此景降临人世。  
但约翰确实幸运地生还了，这要看你怎么定义幸运，他中了一枪，但四肢俱全，连间歇性的跛脚都并非外因而是心因性，不论如何，他都应该为此心存感激。  
但这不代表他就再也没想过死亡是什么感觉，以及死亡之后的世界是什么样子。  
  
但就算约翰再怎么富有想象力，他都想不出天堂（或者地狱？他的人生已经糟到死后堕入地狱了吗？）会长成这幅样子。  
凌乱的房间，纸张和衣物随意四散，茶几和书桌已经完全被杂物淹没，这里甚至还有一个壁炉，唯一看起来和死亡这个主题有点联系是壁炉上的一个头骨，但就算是这东西出现在这个情境下都更有居家范儿而不是地狱模式。  
约翰对着头骨空洞的眼眶呆瞪了一会。  
“我在哪里？”他说，有那么一瞬间，他期待那头骨会开口回答他，但那一幕没发生。他只听见自己的声音从四壁返回，感觉更奇怪——怎么说呢，他以为人死了之后总该有点变化，但事实上他除了忽然像移形换影到一个莫名其妙的像是某个几个月没收拾过的起居室之外，好像什么都没变。  
一声短促的短息提示音。约翰再次缓慢地眨眼，定位到了壁炉上的一只手机，很显然就是它发出的声音。真不错，比起一个头骨来说，一个有着手机还有短信的地狱就更不真实了。  
“这到底……”  
他并不是在对谁说话，但是这一次有了回答。  
“你已经死了。”  
约翰猛然扭过头去，一个高瘦的男人施施然踱下楼，毫不在意地打了一个呵欠，他披着一件晨衣，一头黑色卷发乱糟糟的，就像刚从床上爬起来，随意地朝着某个方向摆手：“坐下，并保持安静，我没让你说话就别开口。”  
“搞什么——”  
“安静。”男人说，约翰看着他走进厨房——这个见鬼的地方还有一个厨房，看起来也是一团糟，他能听见那人东翻西找的动静，一时间觉得荒谬无比：他死了（他记得很清楚，一辆车撞飞了他，当场死亡）却同时又活着，跑到了一个从来没到过的地方，还有一个不认识的男人。他不知道这是怎么了。这是一个梦吗，还是一个恶作剧？  
那男人又走了回来。  
“现在把那个手机递给我。”  
约翰应该抓住他问清楚这到底是怎么回事，而不是乖乖地照着他说的去做，但这男人似乎有某种魔力，让人不由自主想要服从。他把手机递给了对方。  
“唔，”那男人说，他打开了短信，“新任务，约翰·华生。”他把眼睛从手机上移开，迅速从约翰扫过，约翰不由一阵不自在，那双眼睛冰冷透彻，他感觉自己仿佛无所遁形：“退役军人，未婚单身，独居，没有宠物，没有工作。普通到无聊，为什么有人想杀你？”  
“什么？”约翰这辈子没这么困惑过：“你怎么知道……还有，谁想杀我？”  
“不是想杀你，”男人说，“他已经杀了你。”  
他忽然伸手抓住了约翰，约翰忽然一阵头晕目眩，当他再睁开眼睛，他发现他已经离开了那间屋子，那个男人站在他身边，身上已经不再是那一件晨衣，看起来正常多了，但也更加古怪了。  
“我们到底在做什么？”约翰不得不问，“还有你到底是谁？”  
“我们现在正在你的死亡现场，我在试着让你复活，所以务必保持合作。”  
  
经他提醒，约翰发现这的确就是之前他被撞飞的街角，只是和他印象里不同，几辆警车停在街角，拉开了隔离线，中间一摊血迹旁，有人用白线画了一个人形，所以那就是他死的地方，实在够诡异。  
“现在，告诉我发生了什么？”  
约翰眨眼：“呃，我死了？”  
如果鄙视有等级的话，他刚才绝对接受到了一个十级以上的。男人翻了翻白眼：“是的，这是事实，街上路过的每一个傻瓜能看出来。给我别的一些更有启发性的。”  
“呃，我打算穿过大街，一辆不知道哪里来的车撞倒了我，然后我就死了？”他又吃了一个白眼，叹气：“抱歉，我死了哪记得不，死的时候我实在没空去注意周围的事，如果知道发生了什么我就不会死了。”  
“哈，你说到了关键。”  
约翰完全彻底地不知道自己说了什么，但男人的反应就像打了一阵兴奋剂，他忽然大步朝前走去，约翰恍惚一下，赶紧跟着他飘扬的大衣后摆追了上去：“等等，你在找什么？”  
“如果想要弄死一个人，就算是杀人狂都需要理由，为了乐子或者实现自我，但为什么有人要杀你，你知道一些别人不想你知道的事？挡了谁的路？”男人用他那X射线的眼神扫过整条街，最后回到约翰身上，他皱了皱眉。  
“我不知道你在说什么，我不记得我有恨得想要干掉我的敌人，难道不能只是一个交通肇事？”  
“是啊，那些白痴警察也会这么下定论，”男人轻蔑地说：“把自己的命交给这些人手里你还真是死得其所了。当然不是交通肇事，看看这条路，车子从这个方向开出来，撞倒你然后沿着路一路开走，干净利落，问题是，除非想大开杀戒，任何一个白痴都不会从那里拐出来然后加大马力直冲上这条街，刹车失灵？巧合？可能，但看看路上痕迹，那辆车停在这里这里久的都足够把油滴到路面上，司机甚至抽了几根烟，如果不是专门为你而来的话为何就在你出现的一瞬间加速开出去，甚至来不及把最后那支烟抽完？此外，他们还选择了最普遍最不易给人留下印象的那种车型，完事后也容易遗弃。”  
“所以，结论是，伪造车祸，干得真粗糙，一点技术含量都没有。看起来想杀你的人觉得完全十拿九稳哪。”男人评价道，约翰不知道是不是该附和他。  
“……你从路上的几滴油和烟灰、还有车轮痕迹就看出来是哪辆车撞了我？”  
“如果给我时间我还能找到凶手，但鉴于时间不多我们还是速战速决的好——”  
“太神奇了，简直不可思议。”约翰惊叹，对方的动作忽然停滞了一秒，慢慢吞吞转过脸看着他。  
“你觉得不错？”  
“了不起。”约翰说，依旧惊叹不已：“我不知道你是灵媒还是什么，但你干这活实在太精彩了。”  
男人勾了勾嘴角：“还从没有死人那么说过。”  
“哦，那他们说什么？”  
“去你的推理，我才不在乎你是怎么看出谁杀了我，我只想赶快活回去！”  
约翰从胸膛里爆发出一声笑。对方也弯起了嘴唇，那个笑容令他看起来柔和多了，比一开始更像一个人类。  
“玩笑结束，我们开始做正事吧。”  
约翰不知道有几个人能够眼睁睁地看着自己死亡的一幕，当真的在你眼前播放的时候甚至比想象更不真实，他站在那个古怪的男人身边，看着远处另一个自己（实体的，还是活生生的）走过来，向着路上的出租车招手，但另一个女人冲了上来，他只好让出了出租车，继续走，当那个浑然无知的他走到街角，一辆车冲了出来，撞到他身上，然后他就像一包棉花那么倒下。那辆车随即飞驰而去。  
“现在呢？”他提醒男人，“我又死了一次，现在该怎么办？”  
“从技术角度来说，每个人都只能死一次。”男人说，“所以你只能死一次，现在还没到时间。”  
“然后？”  
“现在，”男人说，他嘴角挂起微笑，约翰不由自主地觉得那显得非同一般的……迷人。“我们开始倒带。”  
就像字面意思那样。约翰屏住了呼吸，看着眼前的一切开始倒退。声音消失，时间停止，那辆车退回到隐藏的角落，而那个他也一步步退到安全的路上。男人打了个响指，世间一切都凝固住了。  
“好了，现在回去吧，医生。”男人说，约翰还在发呆，他不耐地推了他一把。  
“等等，但是你到底是谁？我还不知道你的名字。”约翰抓紧时间问道。  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，幽灵侦探，我的存在就是阻止一些还没到时间的死亡。别在意，你不过是我的一个任务。你复活之后甚至都不会记得我，之后我们也不会再见了。再见，医生，继续享受你平凡无趣的人生吧。”  
来自身后的推力猛地将他推了出去。  
约翰忽然回过神来，仿佛大梦初醒。他茫然地看着街面，一辆出租车正从他左手边开过，他眨了眨眼，才刚刚举起手，身后一个女人就冲出来越过了他，抢走了出租车。约翰叹气，认命地放弃了，他一瘸一拐地拄着拐杖，走到了马路对面。在马路的另一端，似乎有几辆车被堵在一起，有人大声嚷嚷着，他没分心去关注。  
什么也没发生。不过又是平凡乏味重复的一天。  
  
Ⅱ  
  
凡事有一必有二，约翰只是不知道，死亡也包括在其中。  
但起码这算是个进步，当他再次置身于那个房间里，至少知道发生了什么事，约翰倍感亲切地看见头骨依旧在壁炉上，陪衬着倒插在一叠信上的匕首。  
一声短信息提示音，脚步声来自楼上，约翰转过身，夏洛克停在门口，约翰注意到他手里还握着手机，用一种恼火而纳闷的表情瞪着他。  
“呃，你好。”约翰不确定地说，“我似乎又死了。”  
他们站在约翰的公寓里，约翰看着那个幽灵侦探，夏洛克大步走进了他的卧室，他的身体——尸体正躺在床上，侦探用一种不偏不倚的面对尸体的态度检查着‘他’，翻看眼皮，捏开下颚查看咽喉和口腔，约翰不太自在地看着他做这些，感觉自己反而像一个局外人。  
“在上次，你说你是幽灵侦探，”他说，夏洛克正在扒下他的睡衣，粗鲁地按过胸口。约翰忍住了胸膛中莫名的想叫停的冲动，这该死的过度心跳绝对是个错觉：“所以每一次我死了都会遇到你吗？其他的人也是如此？”  
“别傻了，只有当人们死在不该死的时候才会看见我。而且，不是‘每一次’，没有人死了一次又一次，虽然在某些人的一生中也会死上个几次，但是一般人都不会那么快，尤其不会像你这么快。”夏洛克总算直起身来，甚至没费神帮他把衣服拉回去，“没有外伤，不是药物导致的窒息，你的死因是摄入过多的安眠药。显然是自从阿富汗归来之后，你开始有了服用安眠药的习惯，桌上药瓶已经空了，门窗完好，从内关闭。我猜你昨晚并没有一时兴起决定自杀？恭喜你，你又被成功地谋杀了一次。”  
“我没有，我昨天甚至没有用安眠药——”约翰好不容易才能跟上他，“等等，阿富汗？上次你说我是个军人，你怎么知道我是军人，还去了阿富汗？”  
“你的站姿，你的发型，你手腕的晒痕，还有肩膀的伤以及心因性的跛脚，拜托，你整个人都在告诉我这些。”夏洛克还在绕着房间转，这次他瞄上了约翰的电脑，约翰还没开口阻止他就已经开机登入了，“博客凌晨最后一次更新，‘我累了’，用的是这台电脑，多完美的自杀留言。从时间间隔上看，估计和上次开车撞你的是同一伙。我猜我是遇到了一个颇执着的竞争对手了。”  
“竞争对手？”  
夏洛克已经一阵风似的卷去了厨房，“水槽，干净的；茶包，没问题；牛奶，空的。”  
“昨晚我试着用它帮助睡眠来着，”约翰说，“养成药物依赖什么的总不太好，你知道。”夏洛克那种眼睛一亮的表情让他一怔，“难道……”  
“没错，那可绝对是一杯让你一梦不醒的牛奶。”夏洛克说，将牛奶盒倒过来，伸手在底部蹭了一下：“白色粉末，显然是将安眠药粉混进了牛奶中，然后在你入睡后再潜入房间将你的安眠药清空，更新博客。为什么有人那么执着地想要置你于死地？”  
约翰耸了耸肩：“我也一样好奇。我想不到我会和谁有利益冲突到非要我死不可。就像你上次说的那样，我的生活普通到无趣，甚至都谈不上生活。”他试图自嘲，夏洛克忽然转过脸，紧紧地盯住了他。  
“你不在乎。”夏洛克说，“你不在乎死亡，你对此接受度良好。”他用的是陈述句。  
约翰似乎吓了一跳，“什么？我当然在乎——”  
“不，你不在乎，”夏洛克说，“当我们讨论你的死因，你一点也没被困扰到。没人想要死亡，每一个到我这里来的人，他们只想赶快回去。但你似乎享受这一瞬间，你甚至都没问过如果我没让你复活会发生什么事。你想要去死。”  
他的话是如此直接，没有一丝存疑。约翰完全哑口无言。  
“没错，我不是那么的在乎。”他承认，看了看卧室的方向，他的尸体依然在那里，也许正在慢慢僵硬变冷。但他真的并不太在意。“我的生活，什么也没有。实际上，虽然听起来有点可悲，但只有当我死了之后被送到你那边的时候，你的推理，你做的这一切，如此奇妙，你是目前发生在我身上唯一算得上有趣的部分。”  
夏洛克的脸就像一般人被震惊时那样定住了，他定定地看了约翰一会。  
“但我并没有试图自杀，”约翰说：“我还没有交出最后的那个选择项。”  
“很好，继续保持。”夏洛克说：“如果你放弃了，那就代表我输了。我可不喜欢那样。”  
约翰勉强地笑了，“我会努力试试看。”  
“我一直忘了问，上次你是怎么处理那辆车的？”  
“只是制造一点交通拥堵，不值一提，”夏洛克挥了挥手，表示是真的不值得一提。“看起来他们也发现必须提高难度了。”  
他们居高临下地看着躺倒在床上的约翰的尸体，后者面色如常，除了没有呼吸和心跳，就像只是陷入一个安稳的睡眠里。约翰不能自己地羡慕这一刻的‘他’，如此平静，再也不用想及其他……  
“停止那些危险的念头。”夏洛克说，他甚至没看约翰，约翰尽管吓了一跳，还是失笑了，“你怎么知道我想了什么？”  
“鉴于你之前的坦白，还有你脸上的表情，你在想什么显而易见。”夏洛克说：“别做傻事，约翰。”  
这本该温情的话语由他说出来反而格外像警告，约翰不能自己地又笑了，笑完之后他才意识到另一件事：“你叫我约翰。”  
“很明显，约翰是你的名字。”  
“我的意思是，”约翰说：“我只是你的任务，我以为你们不会想要牵扯入私人感情，名字有点私人了不是吗？”  
夏洛克懒洋洋地瞟了他一眼，那一眼里的温度让约翰的心忽然又跳得快了一拍：“鉴于我以后可能还需要继续把你从死亡的缝隙里拽出来，我想我们可以容忍多一些私人的感情。好了，来吧。”  
在被他粗鲁地推倒向床上那具身体的时候，约翰还是咧开嘴笑着。  
  
Ⅲ  
  
约翰最终还是找到了一个工作，社区诊所的临时岗位，单调琐碎，平凡无奇，就像他人生的其他部分，但他需要这个，不管是为了钱还是从目前无所事事的状态中把自己解脱出去。无论如何，生活还得继续。  
他甚至交了新朋友，莎拉是他在诊所的新同事，漂亮、友善，而且足够体贴到即使留意到他的跛脚不是来自外伤也没有问太多的问题，约翰非常感激这一点。如果不是时机不对，约翰可能已经开口约她出去了，她完全是他会喜欢的那型。  
实际上他差点就那么做了，但他内心隐约有个声音，告诉他这不是他想要的，他还没准备好开始一段关系。  
但试试总不会有什么坏处，另一个声音这么说，听起来挺像他自己的声音，不是现在这个，而是从前那个刚从医学院毕业，对未来勇敢无畏的年轻人。  
但那个约翰·华生已经不复存在。再没有人比约翰更清楚这一点。  
所以，当莎拉那天穿上了她最好的裙子，数次偶然经过他的门前，约翰不用会读心也完全明白她想要什么。  
他的作法是，在午餐时间提前从后门离开了。  
那很愚蠢，愚蠢而且胆怯，就像一个逃兵，约翰只是不能不想，一次午餐约会后只是一个开始。她一开始不在乎他的伤，他的困境，但午夜梦回的噩梦，如影随形的记忆，更别提那些创伤后心理应激，这些问题不可能就地消失，只会随着关系的深入层层累加，直到彻底把这一切拖入崩溃的边缘。  
信任问题，在他的治疗师的笔记上这么写，但约翰知道那并不完全正确。他不是不信任人，他不信任的是他自己。他不知道他能走得多远，会走上什么方向，更严重的，他甚至感觉不到自己愿意为之努力尝试。  
他就像一条网中鱼，苦苦挣扎却看不见有破网而出的可能。日复一日，没有任何事发生。  
别做傻事，约翰。  
那句话忽然出现在他脑中，清晰刺骨，就像有人曾经对他说过。  
下一秒，脑后传来一下创痛，他跌坠入黑暗中。  
约翰惊喘着睁开眼睛，胸口犹自剧烈起伏，他环顾左右，但入目并非他已经逐渐熟悉的室内情景，他正靠在一面灰墙上，前面是一片空地，低矮的厚厚云层从顶上压下来，暴雨将至。但约翰几乎没注意，他只注意到一件事，他不在那间房间里。一股巨大的失落冻结了约翰的心脏，沉重得无法搏动。他早该想到，他从来就没有走运过那么久。  
但它怎么能够连他最后一点惊喜都剥夺。  
一辆黑车悄无声息滑入他的视线，约翰甚至没看见它是怎么出现的。它停在他身前，约翰无动于衷地视而不见，直到车门打开，那道大衣飘扬的身影狠狠撞进他的眼中。  
“你好，约翰。”夏洛克说，露出一个假笑，讽刺中带着洋洋得意。约翰留意到这一点，他困惑地缓慢地眨着眼。  
“我以为——”他就要脱口而出，但是马上管住了自己的舌头，“我从没见你乘车。我以为你的世界里不需要搭车。”  
夏洛克的讽刺加深了，约翰明白了，那不是针对他的。  
“请原谅，”夏洛克说，“我的兄长不弄出点戏剧性的场面他就不肯登场。”  
约翰看着那个在夏洛克之后的男人，一样高得恼人，连那股高智商的傲慢劲都差不多，但更具体也更冷冰冰，也更让人不舒服。  
他都没屈尊朝约翰看上一眼。“你不能包办他的复活任务，夏洛克，”他嘶声对夏洛克说，夏洛克只是不屑一顾地给他一个后脑勺，“你更不能把一个亡灵拽到另一个死亡现场。你在破坏规矩，在这种情况我们有替代执行人。”  
夏洛克的反应是嗤之以鼻。  
“我当然可以。只要我想，我当然可以同时进行两个任务，你我都知道我完全可以轻松胜任。而你所谓的替代执行人，我可一点都信不过他们的能力，上星期他们已经弄死了两个人，不，别想插手到我的任务。再见，麦克罗夫特。”  
麦克罗夫特像秃鹫一样扫视着约翰，就好像估量他身上每一块骨头的价值，约翰压下心底的毛骨悚然，尽量保持面无表情。最终那男子听不出意义地冷哼一声，折身钻进黑车。它就像来时一样悄然消失了。  
又只剩下他们两个了。  
约翰盯着他，夏洛克也望回来，他们就像在进行一个盯人竞赛，足足半分钟，没有人动。  
“你垄断了我的复活任务。”约翰说。夏洛克挑眉的样子既欠揍又得意。  
“你的任务比较有意思。我研究了你。确切地说，你的死亡。”  
“就像我说过，你的生活单调无聊，但最近你的死亡频率却超过绝大多数人，为什么，你单身、独居，你生活中的最大问题是你自己，没人想杀你，没有动机，不管是感情还是利益。但是杀手显然对你知之甚多。他们知道你作息规则，能轻松进入你的房间不破坏任何门锁。你不是意外地被谋杀，约翰，你是被有组织地谋杀，我的竞争者是一个专业选手。”  
“大多数人死都死得很乏味，工业社会的死亡，被高空坠物砸死，意外噎死，交通事故，就像流水作业，无聊得都要杀了我。谁管麦克罗夫特怎么说呢，我绝对不会错过这个如此有创意的谋杀系列。”  
约翰应该生气，没人高兴自己被形容为死得有创意，但夏洛克双眼放光地看着他，就像他是一个巨大的宝藏。约翰摇摇头，无奈的同时又早有预料。说实话，你能对一个把和死亡打交道当家常便饭的人寄予多少常理之中的希望呢。  
“所以我现在是在一个死亡现场？”约翰东张西望一下，但没有看见任何人或者亡灵。“那么你的新任务在哪里？另一个不该死的人？”  
“没错，”夏洛克说，好像刚刚才想起来，“你知道，这次你死的不是时候。我刚刚接到另一个任务，但是我绝对可以同时进行两个，我们有半小时的时间，我绝对可以在这半小时内将你复活，只要我先……”  
“没关系，”约翰打断了他，没有丝毫犹豫。“我信任你。你可以先去完成你的任务，没关系，我能给自己找点事情做。”  
夏洛克抿紧的唇角泄露出半分笑意，“你也可以跟着我来，待会也能为我们节省点时间。我可不觉得放你一个人在这里是个好主意。”  
这听起来也颇为合情合理。  
  
直到他跟着夏洛克在这一片看起来千篇一律的住宅楼里转了十分钟，约翰终于忍不住开口：“我们到底在找什么？”这些上上下下的楼梯太要命，而他刚好又有那么一条坏腿。夏洛克，作为一个高个子，肢体灵活得恨不得一步当两步，根本就不懂什么叫顾及他人，他几乎要豁出半条命才勉强跟得上，约翰从没像现在这样痛恨自己的心因性残疾。  
“我在找死亡现场，这是一桩绑架案，遇害者是一个哑女孩，我得找出死亡现场才能进行死亡还原，我一路找到到了这里，绝对就在这栋建筑中，但见鬼的到底在哪里！每一个看起来都有可能，一样的泥土痕迹，一样的脚印，为什么这些蠢货到处走！”  
“为什么不直接问受害者？”约翰说，“你说的那个小女孩，她在哪里，她不应该是呆在你身边吗？就像我前两次那样。”  
夏洛克烦躁地转了个圈，他不耐地挥舞着胳膊：“你没听到我的话吗，她是哑的，还吓得半死，甚至不愿意回到死亡现场，一点忙都帮不上，我把她留在房间里免得碍手碍脚。”  
约翰叹息，“好吧，我能去试试看吗？”夏洛克转过头盯着他，约翰解释道：“我可以试着去问问她，你或许不知道，但我对小孩有一手，特别是受了惊的那种。”  
夏洛克狐疑地哼了一声，但他并没有反对。  
他们又回到了夏洛克那间乱糟糟的起居室，约翰松了一口气：这里能给他带来一种安全感，很荒谬，但却是真实的。就算那看起来像个爆炸事故现场的厨房都无比亲切。  
但对一个受惊的小孩来说，这里就不是那么亲切了。约翰简直不想问夏洛克他怎么会以为把人丢在这里是个好主意。  
他们找了一圈才找到人。那小女孩就缩在沙发后面，像受了惊的动物一样只露出一双眼睛，警惕地看着他们。  
“你好。”约翰说，夏洛克在他背后冷哼一声，约翰给了他一个告诫的目光，又转向女孩。  
“我是华生医生，我知道你不能说话，但你可以听明白我在说什么对不对？别担心，没有危险，这里十分安全。”  
他试着蹲下，和女孩处在同水平的高度，让女孩看着自己。拐杖滑落在地板上，他几乎没留意。那女孩的眼睛游离不定，当四目相对时，约翰露出笑容，启动了好医生约翰·华生模式。  
“听我说，你做得很好，”他说，笑容里充满了温暖的鼓励：“我们是来帮助你，让你回去，但你也要帮助我们，好吗？你很棒，很勇敢，我们会让你毫发无损的回到你家人身边的。来，出来，握着我的手，没关系，现在没人能够再伤害你。”  
那双纤瘦的小手犹豫着伸出来，约翰立即稳稳地握住了。  
  
“我不知道军队还教这个。”夏洛克说。女孩已经复活了。一旦她愿意带着他们回到犯罪现场，夏洛克立即就解决了所有步骤：那些绑匪的动机、目标，以及是如何出于疏忽把女孩关在箱子里导致窒息而亡，总共只花了三分钟。旁观者的约翰几乎应接不暇，当夏洛克开动他的推理，整个空间里都是他脑子里迸发出来的火花。约翰不知道是不是所有的幽灵侦探都能够做到这样，如此精彩绝伦，妙不可言。他就那么问了。  
“不，我是唯一仅有的幽灵侦探。”夏洛克答道，傲然，还有一丝怪责，好像约翰不应该认为居然还有人和他一样。“当然还有其他人负责这类复活事务，死亡巡警，但没多少干得好的，顶多算是蠢货中的佼佼者。你还没回答问题。”  
约翰眨了眨眼。“哦，实际上，我是军医，在参军之前，我也是个普通医生。人们常说——”  
“——医者父母心。”夏洛克接上，他已经转身开步走，约翰不得不继续小跑着跟上。  
“没错，有时候病人就和小孩差不多。医生做的可不光是治病，很多时候，你得让他们信任你，才能配合治疗。”  
夏洛克稍稍放慢了脚步，那双浅色的眼珠子一错不错地盯着他：“所以，你学医是因为想帮助人，从军是因为国家需要。我差点看走眼了，医生，你出乎意料的，高尚。”  
尽管受宠若惊，约翰还是轻微地摇了一下头。“曾经，都已经是过去。”  
夏洛克立即领会了。“你受的枪伤使你再也上不了手术台，你觉得你的人生已经了无价值。”  
“我再也帮不了任何人，我甚至帮不了我自己。”约翰承认，曾经被认为是最难以启齿的话，就连对他的治疗师都没有说，但现在却那么轻松就说了出来，也许只是情境使然，夏洛克从头到脚都不像是会在乎普通人的患得患失的人。对着一个第一面就能将你所有的秘密一眼看穿的人，这些可笑的自怜实在也算不得什么大不了的。  
他自嘲地笑着摇头，夏洛克望着他，时间之长几近凝视。  
“你帮了那女孩。”他说，语气称得上温和。“也帮了我，没你我还要多花上不少时间，说不定就要在个人记录上添加上一次失败记录。还有一件事，”他下巴朝约翰的腿点了点：“你几乎没意识到，你从刚才开始就没再带着你那根可笑的拐杖了。”  
约翰愣住了，他低头看着自己空空的双手，还有稳定站立的双腿，他望回夏洛克，完全张口结舌。  
“我不明白……是怎么……”  
“你完全知道是怎么回事，就像我一样清楚。”夏洛克说，一个笑容扭曲了他的嘴唇，整个人耀眼如星辰。  
“无关事务处理完毕，现在我们去让你复活吧。”  
  
Ⅳ  
  
约翰·H.华生的私人博客  
  
X月X日 一切照旧  
我真的想写点什么交差，但一切照旧，没什么发生。  
工作照旧，生活照旧，我猜大多数人都是这样，日复一日循环往复。不管怎么说，艾拉，你要求我写点什么，我写了。  
  
  
约翰揉了揉脸，停下了他的二指禅输入，想了想，还是没点下送出。屏幕上的光标一闪一闪，不过就是两行字，他却花了多得多的时间，复述自己生活这件事本身就让他感觉疲倦。  
他当然有其他的事情好写，比如说，上个周他莫名地忽然甩掉了他的心因性残疾，但这个他已经和他的治疗师谈过了，她把那个说成是一个可喜的变化，但这事给约翰带来的振奋也不过维持了短短几天。没错，他瘸得不那么明显了，但其他一切照旧，他还是时不时被噩梦侵扰，不经意的动作就会引起肩膀的旧伤隐隐作痛。  
他也终于把莎拉约了出去，就在那天之后，因为那看起来好像是每个人都会做的，所以他就做了。晚餐很棒，他还有一个温柔体贴的女伴，他甚至还讲了几个军队里的笑话，逗笑了莎拉好几次。看起来一切都那么完美。  
约翰也和军中旧友出去了几次，就像从前那样，大声开着对方的玩笑，听着他们说着从前那个约翰·华生，约翰有时候只能低下头，借着酒杯挡去脸上的表情。我不再是从前那个约翰·华生了，这句话他说过一次，但被哄堂大笑所淹没，下次，他就不再提起。  
他依然在和治疗师见面，只是越来越少。不是说他的治疗师有多差，只是他的问题，在那个办公室里，他感觉压抑，几乎不想说话，每一次见面都是以沉默开始以沉默结束，他不明白为什么他还要继续去，但除此之外他也不知道自己还能怎么努力。  
这个博客也是治疗师的建议。  
“如果你不愿说出来，那就写，”她说，没有特别想要说服他，就好像知道他不会认真去做一样。“记录一些生活琐事，这不难，约翰，你只需要——”  
“学会信任某人。”约翰替她说完了那句话，他的治疗师双手放在桌上，面带一丝忧虑。  
“你有信任的人吗？你的家人？朋友？或者你在阿富汗的战友？那些你会把自己的后背和生命毫不迟疑地交付的人？”  
一个念头就那么从他脑子里一闪过去，约翰差点脱口说出他有，有一个他相信到可以把生命交到他手上任由处置的人。  
但他听见自己说：“我不知道。”  
他真的不知道。  
  
约翰放弃了继续盯着他的电脑看，再怎么看它也不会自己填补上余下的空白，他起身把笔记本合上，走到厨房，打开冰箱的时候才想起他忘了叫外卖。  
约翰在叫外卖和外出之间迟疑了一下，最后还是拿起了外套。他在房间待得已经够久了，实在也该出去换换新鲜空气了。  
街角的中餐馆离他的公寓不远，约翰留心避过了路边一个晕乎乎的醉汉，低着头，一点零星雨落在他的脸上，凉丝丝的。  
一个人忽然撞到了他身上，约翰趔趄一步，对方已经先道歉了，一口爱尔兰口音：“哦，抱歉！我没注意到你。”  
“没事。”约翰说，他向自己被撞的腰部按了一下，后知后觉地回忆起那转瞬即逝的针刺感。“什么——”  
他的视线摇摇欲坠，有人在后面接住了他，撞他的那小子俯身对他亮出一副好牙口。  
“哦，医生，别担心，我会照顾你的。”  
  
嘀，嘀，嘀。  
约翰的头在疼，肩膀也在疼，最疼的是他的胳膊，就像被人卸下来似的，他几乎感觉不到它们的存在。约翰抽着气，睁开眼睛，眼前的一片黑暗。  
嘀，嘀，嘀。  
他低头看了一眼身侧的发声源。漆黑里一个红色显示灯一闪一闪，屏幕上几个数字正在倒计时。在他的视线里正好倒数为零。  
约翰只有一个念头，我-擦。  
  
烧灼、撕裂的痛苦一瞬间席卷了他的身体，就像刀子一样尖利地划过他的皮肤，分开他的肢体，然后一切都消失了，一股巨大的吸力狠狠拽拉着他冲进另一个世界。  
他头晕目眩，耳朵还是震得嗡嗡响，几乎想吐，但还没等他站稳喘一口气，伴随着一声玻璃爆炸的脆响一大团浓烟夹着明火就冲向他。  
——WTF？  
他手疾眼快地躲避开第一波袭击，在滚滚浓烟淹没整个视野之前一步跨进了厨房，火速拎起灭火器，以必要的凶猛喷向一切的源头。浓烟散去，夏洛克也渐渐显出人形，灰头土脸，面颊上几块黑灰显得颇为滑稽。  
“咳咳咳，约翰……”  
约翰几乎要失声笑出来。“你搞什么鬼？”他问：“我刚刚被一个炸弹炸飞了，过来又看见你在试图炸飞厨房。今天是我不知道的爆炸日吗？”  
“只是一个爆炸实验。”夏洛克回答，语气就像其他说就是一个派那样。  
约翰只能无力扶额。“什么人会在自家厨房做爆炸实验，就算是在你的这个世界——别回答，因为这不是个问题。除了想把自己炸飞之外，你还有别的理由做这个吗？”  
“我当然有。”夏洛克说，“我在测试几种化学试剂混合的效果。”  
“然后你就把自己炸得像刚从壁炉里钻出来。”  
“我的实验是完全合乎标准的。”夏洛克愤然道，“我做了保护。”  
如果保护指的是他身上那件晨衣。那可真是了不得的保护。约翰从上到下观察了他一会，确定他毫发无损，稍微松了一口气。  
“好了吗？”夏洛克说，约翰才意识到夏洛克原来发现了自己的视线而且在配合着他，这个认识让他眨了眨眼。“哦，好了，对不起，就是职业病发作，别放在心上。”  
“我说了我的实验是完全合乎标准的。”夏洛克毫不在意，“我们去看看你被炸得怎么样了。”  
约翰转了转眼睛，“我真不敢相信我有一天会发生这种对话，听起来又恶心又可怕。”  
夏洛克对他保证：“别担心，我会把你拼回来的——字面意思那样。一块不少。”  
  
但想要做到那样恐怕有一定的难度。  
“我还是比较喜欢一整个的你。”一脸漫不经心地翻动着尸体的人这么说，完全没有说服力。  
约翰忍着没吐，他没法把地上、墙上那一块一块血肉模糊的碎肉和自己联系起来，整个房间就像那种劣质恐怖片里的场景，不同的是这些不是番茄酱，而是货真价实的他的血。  
“我以为我在阿富汗已经见过够多的地狱了，但显然我的想象力还有所保留，说真的，我到底还需要死几次？”  
“毫无想法。”夏洛克兴高采烈地说，他转身捏起一撮散落的火药嗅了嗅，“唔，最常见的简易炸弹，到处都能找得到的材料，无迹可寻。这家伙果真相当聪明。”  
约翰给了他一束死光。  
“有人，我是说，你任务里的亡灵，曾经想过揍你吗？”  
夏洛克眨眼，两下，“你怎么知道有过？”  
“因为我现在就想这么做。”  
夏洛克的动作顿了那么半秒：“……所以我那么说不太对吗？”  
“非常不对。”约翰说，“真的，我已经算死习惯了，但我真的不太想听到你夸一个把我炸飞的人干得好。”  
是的，非常非常不想，约翰意识到他自己说的是实话，比实话还更进一步而他又不太想承认的是，约翰其实有点嫉妒。夏洛克说得就像他的存在无足轻重，这一切，包括他的一次次死亡只不过是夏洛克和另一个家伙的竞赛，他就是一颗可有可无的棋子。这想法让医生莫名的不舒服。  
“用不着不高兴，约翰。”夏洛克的话插入他飘远的意识，约翰悚然一惊，忧心夏洛克已然读透了他。“我只是说他很聪明，这是事实，但我比他要好，你得时刻牢记这一点。”  
约翰失笑，他胸中那一团纠结神奇地消弭于无形——夏洛克真是一个奇迹，聪明，自大，讨厌但是又奇异得让人没法对他真的生气。“没错，你比他要好，你已经一而再地向我证明过了。顺便一说，上一次你更改了我的午餐进程，给我安排了一个午餐约会。你怎么知道莎拉……”  
“比起一个死亡之约，我以为你会更喜欢一个午餐约会，别告诉我猜错了。”  
夏洛克假笑得欠揍，一点也不掩饰他的揶揄。“我还看出来，如果不是爆炸拦路，你们今天还有一个约会，所以一切进展相当顺利嘛。”  
现场已经没什么让他感兴趣的了，夏洛克起步离开了房间。约翰跟着他，侦探沿着走廊款款而行，目光如炬，约翰不能不想到，也许他有某种特殊功能，在他眼中万事万物都和别人眼中截然不同。  
“我没有特殊功能，能够看穿墙壁什么的。”夏洛克说，翻了个白眼，约翰咽下一声惊叹。“如果说我有什么不同，我观察，而其他人只是对显而易见的东西完全视而不见。”  
约翰决定不能让他太得意了，他换了一个话题：“所以这就是你扭转死亡的办法？你观察，然后用其他的事情替换掉原来的时间点本来会发生的那些？”  
“差不多，扭转死亡没你想象那么复杂。简单来说，人生就像一出戏剧，由无数个事件组成，一个连着影响一个。你什么时间出生，在什么时候遇见谁，都会影响到接下来要发生的事，在我们所谈论的死亡主题上也不例外。”  
约翰想了想，“所以就像多米诺骨牌？当你想要扭转一个人的死亡，就抽出其中一个，或掉转它的方向？”  
“对，也不对。”夏洛克说，“实际上，大多数人的人生终点一早就是确定好的，但世界运行的方式并不像你想象的那样完美无缺，有些时候会发生一些意外，还不到时间人们就死了。所以需要有人在它出错的时候来进行修补，我的工作就是在适当的时机扭转或者加入一个小事件，当然完成这件事也有限制，只能倒转死亡时间的前五分钟，只能一次，失败了也不可以重来，否则世界就要乱套了。”  
“比如说制造一个平常的交通拥堵？”约翰想到了自己和夏洛克的第一次见面。  
“是的，或者促成某人在某时间出现，甚至在某个时间点上推一把，结局就会完全不同。”  
约翰指出了另一个问题：“但你怎么知道你促成的这个插入性事件，不会造成另一个翻转，即转到你意料之外的方向。”  
“你说到了关键，没错，这就需要进行计算，你必须保证想到到每一个可能，每一步都不能丝毫差错。光让人出现不够，你要知道他会怎么做才能推动你需要的结果，你安插的事件也必须得按照你设定的那么去行动。”  
“那就是说……”  
“推理，约翰，不只是能看出过去发生了什么，最重要的同样也能够预见将来会有什么样的后续发展。”  
“我明白了，了不起。”约翰由衷道，“那么照你的推测，我还会被谋杀多少次？”  
夏洛克正蹲下去看楼梯间角落的一堆灰尘，显然是发现了非常重要的什么线索而约翰完全没看出来。  
“很多次，约翰。”他慢慢吞吞地说，从他的声音约翰敢保证他此刻嘴角上挂着一丝愉悦的笑意。“你惹上了一个极为难缠又麻烦的人物。虽然我还不能知道他是谁，但每一次行动，看似毫无关联却又丝丝缕缕有所联系，就像看不见的手在操纵着的牵线木偶。到目前为止他已经失败了四次，我们的谋杀者肯定非常非常恼火，像他这样的人可不喜欢失败，特别是这一次，他已经动用直接的暴力而不是遮遮掩掩伪装成意外或者自杀，说明他有点坐不住了，很明显你打破了他的淡定。干得好，约翰。”  
“那都是因为我有你，”约翰回答道：“应该归功于你，唯一的幽灵侦探。”  
夏洛克抬起头来，给了他一个小小的微笑，像一个孩子展现了他的聪明而被夸赞之后的骄傲，非常轻易就满足了。约翰胸中溢出异样的自豪和温暖，他没法不享受这一刻，他是如此平凡，却阴差阳错般能在这里，和夏洛克，这个无以伦比的天才（可以用天才来形容一个幽灵侦探吗，随便了，反正他也找不着其他更好的词）分享这一时刻。侦探嘴角那一丝微笑和闪亮的眼睛，让他自觉像一个手握某种关键性钥匙的人，他甚至有一种错觉，仿佛只有他能打开这非凡的一刻。  
但有一个声音在他心底说，你不会记得。当你回到现实，这些就像灰姑娘身上的魔法，过了午夜十二点便立即消失。魔术师不见了，兔子也消失了，你甚至不会过记得曾有过这一刻。  
约翰尝到从舌尖泛出的苦涩。多么可笑，有人恐惧死亡，而他恐惧的是生命。  
“约翰，”夏洛克说，他也看见了他的脸并且误解了。“别担心，我会让你回去的。”  
约翰看着他的魔术师，差一点就要开口向他请求，请求一个专为自己发生的奇迹。  
“……我从没问过你，如果有人没复活成功，”他说，干巴巴地挤出一个笑：“会发生什么事？”  
夏洛克有几分迷惑，但他回答得很快：“什么也不会发生，他们就会那么死了，消失了，不再存在。”  
啊，约翰明白了，魔法师的小兔子，如不能成功钻出帽子，它就是不存在的。  
至少，他还能专心欣赏夏洛克的这一场演出。  
  
Ⅴ  
  
麦克罗夫特进入221B时，夏洛克正躺在沙发上，双手交叉平放在胸前，就像字面意思那样平躺着纹丝不动。  
“滚开。”这是他唯一得到的欢迎词。  
从很久以前麦克罗夫特就不再期待夏洛克能进化到和他进行一次成年人之间的平静、理性的对话了，值得欣慰的是，某些时候这一个夏洛克反而更容易预测——也即是说，他总是去做那些麦克罗夫特告诉他千百遍别去做的事，或者故意和所有人作对。这一次也是一样。  
“夏洛克。”他平静地说，知道只是这样就足以令他弟弟的愤怒喷发出来。  
“你到底还要我怎么样？”夏洛克暴躁地说：“那种低级的事你可以交给任何人，比如雷斯垂德那一小队，为什么还要拿来烦我？”  
麦克罗夫特点了一下手机屏幕，一板一眼地照着上面念道：“厨房失火，母女同时葬身火海，真是一个悲剧，幸好在过去的时间点被修改了。”  
夏洛克给他投来一记死光：“好吧，最后我解决了那个任务。没人会死，每个人都会得到幸福结局，满意了？”  
“老实说，并不。”麦克罗夫特说，“你当着死者和她的女儿——另一个死者，的面，直接说出是由于她对婚姻的不忠，导致分心引起火灾。那是完全不必要的。”  
“那是事实。”  
“人们不需要事实，特别是当其中一个听众才五岁，而你所说的当事人之一是她的母亲。”  
夏洛克只是哼了一声，“谁在乎，反正活过来后她们也不会记得。”  
“到目前为止，我们依旧不能完全确定死亡对人们的影响有多少，也就是说，你的行为导致我们要对这一对母女做更多的后续观察，以确定在死亡发生之后的事情没有对她们的现实生活产生了影响。那是对人员的极大浪费。”麦克罗夫特说，换了任何一个人，而不是如此了解他的夏洛克，简直要以为他是真的为这种不当行为义愤填膺了。  
既然他面对的是夏洛克，也就只能得到一个不屑的白眼。  
“我才不在乎，而你也不在乎，别装了，你不过想找个理由指责我。”他在麦克罗夫特开口之前抢着说下去：“这任务无聊透顶，我要的是有趣的任务，我才不关心那些人怎么想。如果这些人如此无聊，又蠢得要死为什么还要人费劲去帮忙？何不助他们一臂之力，说不定对他们那贫乏无趣的人生还是一种解脱。”  
麦克罗夫特稍微眯起眼睛，下巴微微扬起，那是他终于不再盘桓在外围准备进入正题的姿势。  
“说到有趣任务，我不得不注意到，在过去的几个月，你对于那个，华生医生，有点过于热切了，不是吗？”  
夏洛克防备地绷紧了下巴，但还没立即回嘴，只是恶狠狠地盯着他。  
“他死得相当规律，隔上一个星期就来报到一次，而且对死亡还有一股莫名狂热。”麦克罗夫特做了一个毫无意义的手势，为了加强语气。“而你，则兴高采烈地垄断了他所有的复活任务，我恐怕这不是什么健康的征兆，就算是对你来说，我——”  
滴——  
  
夏洛克猛然从沙发上弹起来，麦克罗夫特也意识到那是什么声音，中止了他的演说。而在这个房间中间，同时出现了一个人，突兀得就好像有一只看不见的手把他忽然从另一个时空里拽进来一样。  
这人站在那里，稳稳地环顾四周，带着那种看着自己家似的泰然，就连看见了第三者的存在也不过是稍稍讶异地抬了抬眉毛。  
“约翰。”夏洛克说。  
“夏洛克。”医生回答道。  
他们的目光在半空碰撞了一瞬，约翰·华生露出一个笑容，就是那种再寻常不过的，自然得好像他只是出了个门回来。而夏洛克，虽然没回应以同等的笑容，却又砰一声倒回了沙发，放松了四肢，将自己舒展开，同时舒舒服服地哼了一声。  
“你迟了。”他抱怨道，虽然语气满不是那么回事。  
“哦，”那医生，约翰·华生答道，带着一丝笑意：“这个不怪我，昨天他们想动手来着，但我稍微弄断了某个杀手的几根肋骨，只好推迟到今天了。”  
这真的不该是一个笑话，但他们就那么对着彼此笑了。夏洛克还笑得满是赞许。  
——麦克罗夫特有一种自己好像完全不存在也不该存在的感觉。  
这个感觉真是让人非常，非常的不舒服。  
他生硬地咳了一声，把那一对的注意力吸引过来，约翰·华生终于想起他了，礼貌地对他点头：“呃，福尔摩斯先生，我没有打断你们吧。”他的表情很诚恳，麦克罗夫特对应地挤出一个假笑。“完全没有，我只是过来提醒夏洛克对待任务要更加守规矩，我正要离开。”  
他投给夏洛克一个警示的眼神，然后就离开了。  
而他真的不该在走出221B之后忽然立即想要打开监视器听听他们在说什么。  
“哦。”过了一会医生说：“这就是你说过的——”  
“没错，”这是夏洛克的声音，轻快愉悦，“这就是他最喜欢用的那种‘你知道我还没说完而且我还会回来’的眼神。”  
“那倒也没有特别的吓人。没有你说的那么……变态。”  
“关于这个嘛，”夏洛克拖着声音说，“必须要建立在他此时此刻正在听我们在说什么的前提上，这样就有点变态了对吧，麦克罗夫特？”  
麦克罗夫特无声地捏碎了他的耳机。  
  
“……他现在还在听吗？”约翰小心翼翼地东张西望，好像他真的能看出哪里隐藏了窃听器，当然他什么也没看出来。  
夏洛克做了个鬼脸，“现在没有了，就算麦克罗夫特也是有最后一点尊严的——通常他并不是亲自上阵，这种事一般交给他的爪牙来过滤，只不过他这一次太好奇了。”  
约翰发出一声被逗乐的笑：“好奇？对我？”  
“是你和我，我们，在说什么。”夏洛克纠正他。他停了一下，为自己那么轻易就脱口说出“我们”而小小地惊奇。有意思。他把目光投向约翰，后者还是微笑着，并没发现他的这一个小小的停顿。  
“好吧，不管怎么说，真是受宠若惊。”  
“比起麦克罗夫特这个不愉快的插曲，我觉得我们之间还是有其他更要紧的事。”夏洛克说，“啊，在这之前，还有个问题，也许没什么关系但是……你有什么特别的感觉吗？我是说，当你复活之后，”约翰茫然地看着他，夏洛克解释：“麦克罗夫特说了些关于死亡给人带来的影响之类的，虽然他总是在说些废话，但有时候他是对的。你没觉得和之前有什么不同吗？你的记忆？你的思想？”  
“我的腿好了算吗？”约翰想了想，摇着头：“不，我没什么感觉，当我活着的时候我完全不记得这些，”包括你。包括你和我。所有这一切。“除了时不时要和不知道从哪里来的杀手打交道之外，我没觉得有什么不同。”  
这就是夏洛克想要听的，他从沙发上一跃而起，振奋地合掌：“很好，那我们出发吧。”  
他的手搭上了约翰的胳膊，约翰反手先抓住他。  
“嗯？”夏洛克用了零点零一秒便明白了，“哦，我很好，完全好了。”  
  
上一次，约翰来的时候正撞上夏洛克最糟糕的时期——发生了一个连环谋杀案，凶手使用了非常巧妙的手法，夏洛克差一点就要被骗过去了。约翰来的时候他已经解决了那一系列的谋杀，并在极大的亢奋状态下持续了数日的不眠不休，差点连短信响起的声音都漏掉了。  
当约翰踏入221B，他正摇摇晃晃地要从沙发上爬起来，以一种坚韧不屈的精神去够他的手机。  
“哈啰，我又来了——你还好吗？”约翰担忧地看着他，就算不是个医生也能看出他的状态不好。夏洛克努力让自己站得好一点。  
“我很好，我就是——”他没能说完那句话颓然倒下，没跌得太难看要多亏了约翰快手快脚地先一步扶住了他。  
他没怎么记得之后发生了什么，等脑子里安顿一点的时候发现自己已经被好好地安置在了沙发上，约翰一脸凝重地摸着他的颈侧脉搏，看见他睁开眼松了一口气。  
“你昏厥过去了。”他说，“你到底多久没有休息？还有虽然没有进一步检查，但我肯定你处在营养不良的状态。”约翰忧心忡忡地皱着眉：“我还以为你不需要休息也不需要食物，我错了，你现在迫切需要休息。”  
夏洛克吸了一口气，闭了一下眼让他叮当乱响的大脑安静下来，打算掀开毛毯起身：“我不需要休息，我会马上准备好，给我五分钟，我就能解决掉这一次的情况了。”  
他立刻被坚定地按了回去。  
“现在除了躺着你哪里也去不了。”约翰用医生那种职业的确定无疑的语气说。夏洛克试图挣扎开，但轻而易举就被压制住了，挫败而微弱地发脾气：“别傻了，我得起来，你还死着呢，我们只有半小时，给我几分钟就好——”  
他咚的一声又倒下了，约翰甚至都没怎么用劲儿，只是碰了一下，很好，现在他已经虚弱到一戳就倒了，身体显然打算选择在这个最不适当的时间不再听他的话。  
约翰叹了口气：“你现在连站都站不起来，夏洛克，你需要好好休息。虽然看起来你不像一个凡人，但你确实是人类。”  
夏洛克努力地眨眼，约翰的声调——非常柔和，还有某些奇怪的东西，让他胸膛深处发生了一种异样的作用，温暖，柔软，肯定是幻觉，因为没有人会“感觉”到自己的心是暖的。  
在这幻觉的作用下，他安静了一会，顺从地吞咽着约翰喂给他的水，在毯子下面他的肢体一点一点变得沉重，好像正在离他而去。  
“我不能躺在这里。”夏洛克含糊地说，努力抓住最后一点清醒的意识：“我得起来，我得让你复活——”  
“没关系，”约翰抚慰着他，他的手搁在夏洛克的脸颊一侧，拂开他乱糟糟的头发，夏洛克的视线茫然地随着他动，“这一次我们换个方式来，我可以自己来，我告诉你现场是怎么回事，你告诉我怎么做，哪些步骤，哪个时间点上可以利用进行反转。我们一样可以搞定这一次。”  
  
“你能够做到吗？”  
约翰对他微笑：“我不是白死这么多次，我至少也懂得记住重要细节。”  
差一点夏洛克就要被他说服了，但：“……如果你搞砸了呢？我不是说你不行，但一般人总是不能精确到每一个点上。”  
“我不会搞砸，这是我的生命，记得吗？我会搞定的。”  
约翰的手再次落在他脸上，这一次并没有头发需要弄掉，但夏洛克并不在意，他在意的是约翰看着他的样子，约翰的眼睛里带着夏洛克从没见过的温柔，然后他开始说话，叙述整个事件，描述他记得的每一个细节。  
“那么，我该怎么做？”最后，约翰说。  
夏洛克闭上了眼睛。他需要集中精神，百分之百的集中，他的脑子比平时要慢了将近一倍，几乎就在要罢工的边缘，但是还不行，他紧紧地抓住它，狠狠地戳刺它，让它警惕起来，动起来，留意到约翰提到每一个词。  
“……那个警铃，”夏洛克说，他还闭着眼睛，毯子下的拳头紧握，但这一点刺痛感几乎派不上用处。但至少他还是勾勒出了整个图景，清清楚楚，每一帧画面如在眼前。“当街上的警铃响起的时候，你就……”  
他尽可能详细地向约翰说清楚了重点，一遍又一遍，直到约翰俯身捂住他喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
“好了，我已经记住了，百分之百的。”约翰给他拉了一下毯子，让他躺得更舒服一点：“现在你可以好好睡一觉了。睡吧，夏洛克。”  
约翰再次微笑（为什么他笑得这么频繁），夏洛克一动不动，盯着他慢慢地消失在空气里，就像来时那样。  
约翰回去了。  
夏洛克默默地数着，从十到一。  
手机安静着。  
又从一到十。  
空气里如此安静，还是没有任何短信。  
夏洛克忽然无法呼吸。  
他不该听约翰的，他应该自己到现场去，不管约翰怎么反对都好，他应该去确保每一个细节都经过他的眼睛。他不是不信任约翰，但约翰如果漏了什么没告诉他怎么办？毫无疑问，二手的观察结果总是会出问题的，约翰不可能像他那样捕捉到所有的重点，而如果在任何一个环节出了错，如果约翰搞砸了——  
夏洛克不能再想下去，这时候恼怒看起来是比绝望要好一点的选择。而且他确实很愤怒，愤怒到几乎憎恨的程度。  
为什么他没有更快地解决那该死的连环谋杀，为什么人需要休息和进食，为什么他在这样重要的时候变得如此虚弱，为什么约翰怎么能这么不在乎，难道他不明白这有多重要，如果这一次他们失败了，他就再也不会带着新的谜题回来了——  
不，不只是新谜题，如果这一次搞砸了，约翰也就不存在了。  
一声微弱的滴在房间里响起。夏洛克差不多窒息在绝望的海洋里的意识，猛然被这个浪头推上了岸。  
他蠕动嘴唇，读着新信息。  
任务成功。  
夏洛克手指松开，让手机滑落在地上随便的哪里，他才不在乎，没别的能比这个更好了。  
他嘴角泛起一丝微笑，彻底放手让自己陷入黑暗的睡眠里。  
干得好，约翰。  
我们下次见。  
  
  
  
Ⅵ  
  
事到如今，连麦克罗夫特都不再假惺惺地和他争辩到底夏洛克能不能垄断约翰·华生的复活任务，约翰确凿无疑是他的人了。不管怎么说夏洛克都已经不可能把约翰再交到随便其他的什么人手里，那帮蠢材他一个也不信，如果万一有那么一点闪失，约翰没有被成功复活，一切就完蛋了。  
夏洛克绝对不能允许那种事发生。  
到现在，约翰·华生已经被成功谋杀了十次，还有两次谋杀未遂，被约翰自己解决了——也正因此他们错过了两次，夏洛克既觉得遗憾，同时又莫名地觉得有趣。无论是死亡后的世界，还是在他活着的那个世界，约翰都如此迅速地适应了生死的考验，也证明了夏洛克对他的判断：这男人身上既有医者的一面，又有战士的另一面。  
如此矛盾又有趣，不止如此，约翰带来的还有其他东西，一些差不多和谜题本身一样好的东西。  
  
夏洛克从来没觉得和别人交谈是有趣的。但约翰改变了这个。毕竟他也需要了解约翰在做什么才能更好地解决任务，当约翰能够越来越好地配合他的时候，他们就有了更多的时间。  
他们会谈一些相关的人和事，约翰告诉夏洛克他和哈利从幼年时期就开始的不和，而夏洛克告诉他麦克罗夫特有多可恶。他们谈约翰的噩梦，夏洛克的生活习性。约翰会摆出那张医生脸说那样有多不健康。  
  
当一件事开始变成行程表上固定的一项，也就渐渐变得十分日常，约翰·华生渐渐变成了他习惯的某样事物，连同他的死亡一起。有趣的是，尽管约翰已经习惯了自己的死亡，也见了那么多次夏洛克如何轻而易举地扭转死亡，他却依旧觉得生和死有某种神圣的意义，普普通通的人如蝼蚁一般的生存，也有其不可替代的价值什么的。  
夏洛克对此的反应是嗤之以鼻，但他聪明地不做多评价——他对约翰的了解足够明白更进一步的刻薄评价是不受欢迎的，而出于实用原则，他最好还是别故意惹火约翰。毕竟，他是夏洛克到目前为止，唯一一个固定的客户，也是夏洛克说不出原因但就是愿意和他多呆一会的人。夏洛克会尽自己所有的能力，从任何谋杀者的手里捍卫约翰的生命，将这段关系尽可能地延长下去。  
然而，夏洛克没料到的是，在他们的第十一次复活后，这一点遭到了极其严重的挑战。  
  
整件事说来简单到无聊，没有任何谋杀计划，也没有狡猾的犯罪嫌疑人，更没有幕后黑手，从头到尾就是一次极其突然的事件。事情的起因只是一个男人意外地发现自己不知不觉地戴了好几年绿帽子，于是愤怒地打算和背叛了自己的妻子同归于尽。他的错误就是他选择了大庭广众的咖啡馆来动手，在拿枪挟持了自己的妻子之后还说了一堆废话来控诉那个荡妇的行为有多么坏。  
不巧的是，那里正好是约翰最喜欢的地方，事情发生的时候他正好就在邻座，接下来的发展就极其自然了，作为约翰，自然无法在有一把枪对着某个人的时候像别人一样尖叫着跑开或趴倒在地，反之，他和那个愤怒的丈夫对话，试图说服对方放下枪，他差点就成功了，接着枪就走火了。  
  
然后约翰就一脸倒霉相地过来找他报道了。  
弄清楚事情的来龙去脉之后，夏洛克没好气地给了约翰一个白眼，“虽然有扭转死亡这么一回事，但不代表你每次都还有下一次重来的机会。”他隐约觉得生气，约翰忽然的出现把他吓了一跳，他还以为那个幕后黑手忽然改变策略，却没想到是这种意外。  
“那只是个意外。”约翰微弱地回答：“他其实都已经打算放下枪了……”  
“闭嘴。”夏洛克说，约翰的草率鲁莽也让他很恼火。他一次又一次地把他救回来可不是为了他这样给街上随随便便的什么人去挡子弹的。“你到底在想什么？赤手空拳对一个拿着枪的人？就凭你这件可笑的毛衣？”  
他在客厅里走来走去，发着莫名其妙的不知从何而来的脾气，就是不看约翰。约翰安静地等了一会，说：“你不需要去看看现场吗？”  
夏洛克再狠瞪他一眼，虽然这对约翰一点作用都没有。  
“我就从没接受过像这么白痴的任务。三岁小孩都能解决这个。太可笑了。”  
“哦，”约翰误解了，“我该去找别的人吗，你说过的那些死亡巡警之类的？”  
夏洛克猛然顿住动作，不知怎么的更生气了。约翰轻易就能接受别人代替他的这个想法，让人感觉非常非常坏，就好像……对他来说，夏洛克也不过是随随便便的什么人一样，随时可以替代掉。夏洛克握紧手，整个人都绷得紧紧的。  
“你想要别人来复活你吗？”半晌，他干巴巴地说，声音尖利：“很好，你找别人去吧，我相信任何一个白痴都能搞定——”  
“夏洛克。”约翰叹气，他拉住了夏洛克的胳膊，夏洛克本该立即就把他甩开的，但是他没有。约翰的手掌温暖有力，即使隔了一层衣料依然投射出相当的热力。夏洛克一言不发地瞪着他。  
“我没有那么说，”约翰说，他总是那么容易就做到了夏洛克不能做到的事，比如说在一触即发的僵局中主动放下姿态求和。“我只是——因为你看起来一点兴趣也没有，而且这一次确实也很无聊，太简单了，根本不是你喜欢的那种任务。你当然可以对这个任务说不，把我转给别人去复活，我完全没问题的，反正结果也是一样的。”  
夏洛克停了一下，“这一次确实很无聊。”他说：“但我不应该那么说的。对不起。”  
约翰点点头，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。“好啦？那么我该去哪里找别人，因为我在这边就没看见过别的人——”  
“用不着，我会复活你的。”夏洛克保证道。  
“无聊也没有关系？”  
夏洛克给了他一个少废话的表情，这让约翰迸发出一个真心的笑容来。  
“你是我的。”夏洛克以他最认真的语气说，“我不会把你交到任何人手里的。想都别想。”  
奇怪的是，他的表述让约翰微微红了脸。  
“好吧，呃，谢谢。”他支吾回答，当夏洛克困惑而好奇地对着他挑眉的时候，他的脸就更红了，但他坚定地一个字也不肯再说。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ⅶ  
  
  
约翰渐渐觉得，他的人生正在变得走向不明。  
并不是之前战争掏空了他所有的感觉那种，而是另一种类似于，嘭，欢迎来到不真实世界的升级版本。  
  
这么说吧，作为一个无聊无趣的前军医，目前约翰·华生医生的职业生涯就是日复一日地和各种感冒发烧打交道，生活两点一线，贫乏到他都开始琢磨着要去动物救助中心领一只宠物回来养，然后，就像上帝之手按下了他的人生频道的按钮，忽然之间他就冲进了007系列电影里，还是个没有邦女郎的007。  
  
别误会，约翰喜欢007系列，但问题是，人们看电影只是想找找乐子，并不意味着期待自己也要过得像电影主角那么惊险刺激。  
这癫狂的一切的起点是一个炸弹，就是那种人们常在影视剧里看见的，带着小小的红色倒数计时数字的定时炸弹。约翰全部能记得的经过是他在街上被人扎了一针，然后当他醒来，就被绑在一个黑漆漆的不通风但不断渗水的地下室（其实他很感激这一点，因为正是那些不断滴落的水滴把他弄醒的），身上绑着一个还有两分钟就倒数为零的炸弹，不幸中的万幸，他及时挣脱出了一条胳膊，并以一个前军医所能做到最冷静的判断，拔掉了炸弹的引线。  
  
当他无头苍蝇一样到处摸索着门打算从那个见鬼的地方出去时，下意识里却感觉到危险并未远离，与此同时，仿佛也有个声音在他脑子里说话，提醒他小心。  
不要只看不观察，约翰，那个声音说，听起来非常陌生，却又异常熟悉。  
后来证明，他的第六感是对的：还有一个枪手等在外面，以防万一他挣脱出来时补给他一枪。约翰以其人之道还治其人之身，绕到他身后，在打斗中干脆利落地扭断了他的脖子。  
  
然后他到了安全地带，喘过气来报警。而警察告诉他他们什么都查不出来，炸弹来源无法追踪，枪手身份根本不存在，对于为什么会有人想把他绑在炸弹上炸死这件事，他们就更加无能为力，也许约翰最好想起来还有什么事情需要告诉他们。就差没有点着约翰的鼻子说也许你也是个隐藏不露的犯罪分子，说不定你们在玩黑吃黑吧。  
约翰的回答是叫他们滚蛋操自己去。  
  
在那之后，约翰非常仔细地过滤了一遍自己的关系网络，试图找出任何可能引起这一事件的原因，但一无所获。约翰再神经也不会以为阿富汗的恐怖分子会为了报复他在战场上救了某人而空降伦敦来取他性命，而自从他回到伦敦，约翰所能结交的仇家也不外乎是某个在酒吧里发酒疯的醉鬼，或者是医院里伪造症状被他看出并拒绝给开药方而诅咒他的瘾君子，这些人都没有脑子策划如此周详的杀人计划。绑架，定时炸弹，还有安排枪手补枪，程序上也太专业了，根本不像普通人能招惹的私人恩怨。  
  
双方阵容一对比更让人灰心丧气，对方是拥有杀手，没事还能玩个街头绑架、炸弹袭击的不明人士，而己方只有约翰自己，军队生涯或许可以给他加一点分，但约翰还是能够客观地看出双方的差距。毕竟，孤胆英雄对阵谋杀团伙这种情节，放在电影里是足够精彩的，但过于乐观的个人英雄主义真的不太适合现实。  
  
既然警方已然不能依赖，约翰一度考虑求助于私人侦探的帮助，但不知道为什么，他能找到的每一个在他看来都……非常愚蠢。  
那些侦探要么是只接婚外出轨之类的活，要么就笨得让约翰怀疑他们的智商，还有些人根本就是夸夸其谈，连自己都不知道自己在干什么。基本上，当约翰走进某间私人侦探的事务所，三分钟不到他就会从办公桌的摆法到文件的堆放方式等等细节发现——约翰惊奇地发现似乎自己一夜之间拥有了相当卓越的观察能力，也可能是那些事情太显而易见了——这人绝对不是他期待中的人。  
  
他脑子里同时还有个声音，全程不停地挑剔，那完全不像是约翰自言自语时自己的声音，更像是另一个人钻进他脑子里来了。  
——他们居然敢称自己为侦探，他们根本连自己的屁股在哪里都搞不清楚。  
——这家伙已经濒临破产了，看看他衣服上的线头，他和上一个案子的当事人搅和不清让他赔了一大笔，这种能把自己坑了的智商，你真的要把你那点钱丢在这个明显一点才干也没有的黑洞里？  
——没搞错吧约翰，说真的，他也许确实是业绩累累，但是看看他，已经老态龙钟了，你忍心雇佣一个七老八十的老头子拄着拐杖去追踪杀手团伙？  
……  
  
那个声音就这么喋喋不休地发布各种尖刻而直接的评论，有时候约翰几乎都忍不住要当场爆笑，不得不在脑子里叫“他”闭嘴。  
  
在经历炸弹、绑架之后，脑子里的碎碎念对比之下也就不那么离奇了。还有一点，约翰不太好意思承认的是，他其实有点喜欢那个声音，听起来非常年轻，低沉优雅，也许他是在什么地方听过这个声音，然后就安给了他的潜意识。这似乎是合理的解释，而那家伙除了会忽然在他脑子里搭话的时候基本上还算是安静的。  
可能他只是单身生活太久，加上情绪压力才会自言自语起来，约翰如此自我开解，也许等这一摊子乱七八糟的事情完结之后，他真的应该养只狗了。  
  
  
接下来的日子，约翰遇见了两个想把他脑袋敲破的杀手并把他们都解决掉了（不是同时发生的），并从一间着火的房子里奇迹般的生还，再然后，他又惊险地躲过了一个在电梯里的袭击（ps现实世界真的还有人在拿冰锥当凶器的），还制服了一个企图用听诊器绞杀他的疯子。  
如果说约翰曾经期待过他生活里发生点什么的话，他所想的也绝对不是这个。  
约翰没有把这些事告诉他的治疗师，因为，怎么说，整个来龙去脉他根本没法说清楚，他不可能告诉他的治疗师，他现在差不多过着像007一样的日子，有人时不时想干掉他，虽然他自己也不知道为什么。估计这些说出来之后，治疗师会直接把他从PTSD提升为妄想症。  
不，谢了，他还是闭紧嘴巴自己解决这事好了。  
  
  
“你最近这一段时间看起来情绪更积极了。有发生什么好事吗？”他的治疗师说。  
约翰差点被呛到，然后想到，和罪犯进行生死搏斗确实是一件你不得不积极投入的事，于是点点头。  
“就是些，咳，不是什么特别的事情，”约翰清清嗓子，“就是些医院里的事。我就是……开始忙起来了，你知道，不再有空想太多。”  
“这是件好事，约翰。这是一个好的变化。”她鼓励地对他微笑。“这意味着你已经渐渐找到生活的目标。”  
努力活着，并且把所有跳出来想杀掉你的人干倒，这确实是一个没得说的好目标。  
“我还读了你的博客，”艾拉说，“特别是那篇关于冰箱里的过期牛奶，有点诡异，但是很有趣，我从来不知道过期牛奶还会那么危险。”  
经过深思熟虑，约翰决定以某种形式记录下他的近期生活，最好的方法莫过于将其化整为零藏在日常生活的流水帐中，牛奶代表炸弹，外卖代表各种口音各种风格的杀手，而自助结款机则是他始终摸不清的幕后主使者。  
“很高兴你喜欢那个。”他微笑着说。  
  
  
（解释一下，幽灵侦探对人进行复活其实就是通过改变被害人死前五分钟内的事情，引发环环相扣的结果，达成扭转整个死亡事件的目的，而从复活者的角度来看，他们不会有任何在死亡期间的记忆，因此他们也不记得自己死去过，只会直接接上自己并没有死亡的记忆。所以在活着的医生的视角，他只是一次又一次非常幸运地逃脱了死亡的威胁，甚至有时候根本没察觉到自己身上有发生过危及生命的事情。  
by其实根本也没真的玩过那个游戏的作者）  
  
  
  
  
Ⅷ  
  
所以，从各种意义上来说，生活还在继续。不管是疯癫离奇还是平静无波，时间并不会因此变慢或加快，就是一如既往地朝前走。  
  
约翰还是按时去诊所上班，给小孩打预防针，下班顺路进超市去拎回一些正在打折的生活必需品，照常吃饭、睡觉、周末无所事事看电视垃圾节目，去见治疗师，和哈利在电话里对吼，然后在她又再一次醉倒街头的时候去接她回家。  
只是他的枪会上好子弹，永远带在身上或者任何能够立即够得着的地方，他学会出门前设置小机关，能够在回家时一眼看出是否有任何人在他外出时闯入。在他收看晚间各种打发时间的垃圾节目时，他的枪永远都好好地放在客厅里他最爱的一把沙发椅的坐垫底下，但到目前为止也没有需要到动用它。  
  
约翰的心因性跛足早在之前就莫名其妙地消失了，只会偶尔才会复发，而其他的噩梦，在他被现实里的杀手逼得应接不暇的时候，也已经被挤退到不知道哪个角落里去了。他现在的生活刺激疯狂得像007电影一样，几乎不容他有片刻喘息的机会，也根本不知道接下来会发生什么，会把他拽到哪里去。  
但你喜欢这样的生活。他脑子里那个声音又跑出来了，你喜欢它正因为它疯狂得超乎想像，别假装你有多普通，你根本不是那种能普通地活着的人。  
约翰真想知道一个他臆想出来的声音怎么能做到这么傲慢又高高在上。但是约翰居然一点也不觉得反感，也许因为他说的是真的。  
没错，他确实喜欢。  
  
约翰就这样以自己都略显惊讶的从容应对着平静和不平静交叉替换的生活，不管是突如其来的谋杀还是偶然的咖啡馆里的枪支走火——后者确系意外，约翰事后查证过，那个带了绿帽子的倒霉鬼只是愤怒之下做出了冲动的决定，随后就被警察给带走了，留下他妻子哭哭啼啼，约翰有那么一刻想上前安慰她，但一想又罢了。  
他回了家，给自己草草做了晚饭，又看了一会电视，差不多的时候，他依次检查了一遍房门和窗户之后，照常上床睡觉。  
  
三个小时后，他从睡梦中醒来，发现有一个黑洞洞的枪口正抵在他太阳穴上。  
“晚上好啊，华生医生，我猜想，现在的情况必须是要我亲自出面来解决了。”有一个听起来熟悉而又陌生的声音说，高亢的声调里透露出来一种接近疯癫的欢快。  
“你可真是一个难对付的主顾，我得说，实在是太麻烦了。”那个家伙说，他的样子就和电影里所有那些有品位的坏蛋差不多，西装革履，坐在约翰的椅子里，皱着眉歪着头，一副不高兴的样子。“说真的，我欣赏有难度的生意，但是故意跟我作对找麻烦，那就很不好了。华生医生，你就没有点什么要和我解释一下的吗？”  
  
约翰慢慢把堵在的喉咙口的硬块咽了下去，“所以，就是你想要杀死我？”冷冰冰的枪口还顶着他一侧太阳穴，他快速地计算了一下目前的局面。处在如此绝对的劣势之下，他唯一能做的只有尽量拖延时间，争取转机。  
那家伙的眼睛戏剧性地瞪大了。“我？哦不，不是我想杀死你，这从头到尾都和我无关，我只是想帮帮忙罢了。”他挥了下手，“这是你的选择。是你想要你自己被杀，我不过是满足你的要求。”  
约翰的身体僵硬了，并不是因为一把枪在他脑袋上，而是因为别的，一些他本来已经忘得一干二净的东西。  
“这本来该是一个两厢情愿的事，你想结束自己的生命，我想做个顺水人情，多么简单。”那人继续说，当他看见约翰的表情时，恍然大悟道，“你不记得了，对吧？现在想起来了吗？那可是一个不错的夜晚呢，本来也该有一个好结局。”他摇着头，悠悠叹息，“结果，你却把这一切都毁了。”  
“那时候我醉了。”约翰说，他的声音干巴巴的像沙砾一般，“你误导了我，我以为那只是一个玩笑。”  
对方粲然而笑，令人不寒而栗：“哦哦，我猜的没错，现在你后悔了，但你应该了解我，我从来不开玩笑，从不。”  
他向前倾身，约翰直直地望入那双疯狂的眼中，不能动弹。  
“你给自己下了一个死亡订单，你就会收到你预定的东西。”  
约翰没有回答。  
“鉴于这段时间你浪费了十二次去死的机会，这种态度让我十分不爽，我从来都是有回报精神的，所以，现在，我给你一个挑战，我还会再给你安排一次死亡之约，同时还会顺便凑齐另外十二个人陪你一起，这就是你浪费我时间的代价。”他说，咧开嘴露出一个嗜血的假笑。  
“你有一周的时间，你尽可以用一切你能用的东西，尽可能地跑到任何地方，藏起来，或者寻求任何人的帮忙，但我向你保证，我会找到你，杀了你，还有另外那十二个因为你而死的人。”  
“这个，才是我喜欢的游戏方式。”

Ⅸ  
  
约翰醒来的时候头疼欲裂，完全记不起来自己是昨晚干了什么让脑袋疼成这样。他跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，打开炉子烧开水，在水开始冒出热气的时候，浑浑噩噩的神经也一一逐渐清明，某段记忆跳出来，约翰几乎完全僵硬在原地。  
他全部想起来了。  
莫里亚蒂，咨询犯罪。  
约翰是在一个小酒吧遇见他的，那是他在最初刚回伦敦的低落期经常去的地方。通常几杯啤酒，听着周围的半醉不醉的酒鬼们发牢骚。  
那天来了一个新人，一个穿着漂亮西装的小个子，情绪低落地盘踞在吧台一端瞪着一杯啤酒一动不动。当有人和他搭话的时候，他说他低落是因为他的工作变得太容易了，生活越来越没有挑战性，整个世界无聊得要命。  
有人问他到底要什么挑战，难道他是嫌老板给的气不够吗？哦不是，他自己就是老板，他自己决定接什么工作，赚钱很多，非常非常多，但现在工作无聊得他都想干掉自己了。  
他的话引起一阵轰然，连约翰都抬起头看着他，一个人拍着他说，还没结婚对吧？或许他应该结婚，找一个恶老婆，那么他就再也不会抱怨生活没有挑战了。另一个人则说完全是胡扯，人生整个就是无聊，但结婚就是地狱，结了婚你会更想干掉自己的。  
整场对话毫无建树，但气氛友好。小个子似乎也深受感染，和他们道别的时候说，为了表示对这一番盛情的回馈，他决定要为他们做点什么。比如说，可以免费为他们服务一次。他是一个咨询罪犯，如果诸位有任何想杀掉的人，那么今晚就是免费大酬宾的时间。  
所有的人都为了他的玩笑大笑起来，他真是个可爱的家伙不是吗。于是他们都配合地说出了自己想干掉的人，势利眼的上司，态度恶劣的前台，学校里为难自己的老师，总是占用车位的邻居……  
当问到约翰的时候，约翰说，他想不出任何他想干掉的人，这个世界上他最无法忍受的人是他自己，也许他最需要干掉的是自己。  
他这句话再度把气氛推到一个高潮，每个人都为了这个巧妙的自嘲哈哈大笑狂拍桌子，只有那个小个子若有所思。  
“很有意思，虽然不是绝无仅有，但还是很有意思。我接下这个委托了。”  
那就是一切的开始。  
  
  
约翰命令自己挪动脚步离开了厨房，他打开了电脑，颤抖着在搜索栏输入他记得的那个晚上在场的人所报出的名字。  
XXX,企业主管，死于电线短路造成的失火。   
XXX，前台文员，死于药物过敏。  
XXX，数学老师，在体育馆意外溺毙。  
XXX，在一次车祸中丧生。   
……  
他呆呆地望着屏幕，实际上已经看不到任何东西。  
那些都是真的，昨晚并不是一场噩梦，那个小个子，他说的每一个字，都是当真的。他会杀死约翰，就像他一直以来都已经在做的那样，他还承诺会杀死另外十二个人，因为约翰浪费了他免费提供的机会。  
但另外的十二人是谁？   
约翰的目光忽然落在了桌上，他第一次注意到，那里放着一张并不在他记忆里的纸。   
他站起来去拿到它。那上面是一个名单，十二个人的名单。  
约翰的手剧烈地颤抖起来。他必须后退一步让自己坐下，才能不因为彻底的绝望而瘫倒在地上。  
名单上所有的名字都是他认识的：斯坦福，他的大学同学，到现在为止少数几个还能说得上话的朋友；莎拉，他在诊所的同事和前女友；茉莉，巴兹医院里一个害羞的有点神经质的小姑娘；哈德森太太，他的房东，一个好心眼的爱唠叨的老太太……  
在名单最末，是哈利，他姐姐，他们彼此对对方都非常失望，但哈利确实是约翰在这个世界上所爱的人里爱得最多的一个。他毫不怀疑哈利对他也是一样。  
  
上过战场的人都明白那种隐约的如影随形的绝望是怎么回事：与正常的世界相隔绝，每一天活着却不知道明天将会发生什么，你所在乎的希望保护的一切远在千里之外，而每一天你都清楚地知道你正在离它们越来越远。  
但即使那时候也还有希望，渺茫的归来的希望，还能再次拥有的希望。  
而现在，他这世界上所珍惜所爱的一切，就这么被无情地列在在一张短短的死亡名单上，就因为他一个浑浑噩噩中开的玩笑。  
  
  
讽刺的是，现实的世界在这一刻还是照常运转着。街上的人声隐约灌进来，楼下哈德森太太在吸尘的嗡嗡响，还有她轻声地哼着歌，约翰听着这些，感觉无比的绝望。他会做任何事，只要可以避免那个人残酷的预言。  
约翰试图找到一点声音，什么都好，任何声音，告诉他该怎么做，怎么行动，去拯救他生命里这些人，同时也是拯救他自己，他想要听见那个脑子里喋喋不休的男人，那个总是能让他莞尔又安心的声音。  
但连那个也消失了。  
也许，连他也已经被绝望杀死。  
  
  
（就把这个当成黎明前最后的黑暗咳……）

Ⅹ  
  
门铃在响，夏洛克已经持续无视它一段时间了。如果够长时间不理睬，对方要么放弃，要么不屈不挠自己登门入室，不管是哪一种都省了他起身的功夫。  
他的思路渐渐向别的地方发散奔逸，过了一会才意识到门铃不再响，有脚步声从楼下传来，门被推开，门口一个男人怒气冲冲地看着他。  
“夏洛克，如果你只是在无所事事地躺着，为什么你不应门？”  
“无聊。”夏洛克拖声道，他瞟了一眼来人：“唔，我看得出来你又来给麦克罗夫特传话了，说真的，有时候我很好奇，你是不是忘了你的工作并不是麦克罗夫特的跑腿小弟？”  
他扯出一个歪曲欠揍的笑，雷斯垂德翻了个白眼。  
“没时间和你争了，夏洛克。麦克罗夫特要见你，有些事需要你知道。”  
“麦克罗夫特永远自以为优先于一切，”夏洛克抱怨说，但还是慢吞吞起身了。雷斯垂德倚门看他，他直接照着后者的脸把门摔上了。“你先走，我才不要坐你们那蠢车。告诉他我就过去。”  
  
  
半小时后，夏洛克见到了麦克罗夫特，令他惊讶的是雷斯垂德也还在，他不由狐疑地挑起眉来：通常，担任完麦克罗夫特的跑腿小弟雷斯垂德总是会自觉消失。雷斯垂德领导的是普通的幽灵巡警小组，负责那些夏洛克不屑一顾的日常死亡，更普通，也更官方。一般情况下如果不是有多重谋杀（或屠杀）都不会需要夏洛克和他的小组联合行动。  
这么看来，确实是有点事发生了。或者将要发生。  
夏洛克开始感兴趣了。  
  
“你们都知道，为了防止和我们对应的那个世界发生巨大的变动，我们有自己的一套预防机制——”麦克罗夫特开口说，夏洛克不客气地截断了他：“没错，我们都知道你在监视整个世界，请直接说重点，这一次你的目标是什么人？”  
麦克罗夫特瞪了他一眼才继续：“——我们密切关注那些有危险动机的人，恐怖主义者，职业罪犯。”  
“其中有一个人，尤为危险。”  
夏洛克无聊地打了个呵欠。“他做了什么？谋杀？下毒？推翻政府？”  
“以上全部，他几乎涉足所有的罪犯类型，莫里亚蒂是一个咨询罪犯，而且这个咨询罪犯近期有异常的动向，夏洛克，和你的关注密切相关。”  
麦克罗夫特满意地看着夏洛克一下子坐直了。  
“约翰？他就是那个在策划谋杀约翰的人？”  
“不再只是约翰·华生本人，”麦克罗夫特说：“他计划杀掉和约翰·华生有关的所有人。”  
“这就是为什么我叫你和雷斯垂德过来的原因，你们要合作解决这一桩预定的多重谋杀案。受害人人数预计有十二人，雷斯垂德，要确保他们都能被复活。”  
  
“我接受了。”夏洛克迅速说，眼睛因为兴奋而闪闪发亮。“一如既往地我会负责约翰，并且协助雷斯垂德复活其他人。”  
“这就是我为什么要叫你过来。”麦克罗夫特说，“恐怕这一次我们必须放弃华生医生的生命。他是整个多米诺骨牌的第一张，所以为了其他的牌不倒下，他必须被拿掉。”  
  
房间里一瞬间安静下来，雷斯垂德小心地以眼角余光瞟了一眼夏洛克。  
“什么……约翰当然可以复活。”夏洛克大声抗议，“这就是为什么我会负责他，我会确保所有的牌——”  
“夏洛克，我们在讨论的不是一个普通的谋杀，也不是一个普通的杀人犯。莫里亚蒂亲自找上华生医生，宣告了他将会怎么把医生以及其他人送上死路，他毫无疑问会利用这一点。”麦克罗夫特面无表情地看着他的兄弟：“我很抱歉，但想要保住其他人，医生必须成为弃子。”  
  
夏洛克僵硬而苍白地瞪着他，仿佛麦克罗夫特说的是什么不可解的语言。  
“我不接受。”许久之后，他回答。“不，约翰不是弃子。我可以——”  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气。他就知道不会这么容易。“我知道你对华生医生的关切超过其他的任务，但过于关心可不是什么优势，夏洛克。你正在失去你引以为傲的判断力，如果你继续这么坚持，我只能把你踢出这个任务，”他残忍地对上夏洛克瞪大的双眼，“这对我们都没有好处。所以，冷静下来，把你那些多余的感情放在一边去。只专注在解决任务上面来。”  
  
一片死寂，雷斯垂德几乎不忍看夏洛克失魂落魄的样子，他望向另一边，却听见一声熟悉的短信提示音，夏洛克低头查看自己的手机，他的脸变得更苍白了，抬起头看麦克罗夫特，嘴唇蠕动一下却没有发出声音。麦克罗夫特的助手同时出现在门口。  
“长官，莫里亚蒂已经开始行动了。”她口齿清晰地说，“华生医生试图和对方同归于尽，已失败死亡，他已经在来的路上。”  
  
  
  
  
ⅩⅠ  
  
一个男人的身形慢慢显现在房间正中，一脸困惑地环顾周遭，他看到夏洛克时露出一丝笑。  
“我还以为我跑错地方了呢。”他说，“我没有打断你们吧？”  
雷斯垂德有点讶异，他当然有所耳闻这位神奇地能让夏洛克一直保持兴趣的华生医生，本以为能让夏洛克另眼相看的会是更不寻常的人，但约翰·华生看起来就是那种你会在街上檫肩而过的人。当华生医生有礼貌地向雷斯垂德点头致意，雷斯垂德不由暗叹：这个男人还不知道他的命运刚刚已经被决定了。他再也不会有复活的机会了。  
夏洛克似乎也不知道该如何面对他的……独属任务？朋友？雷斯垂德看着他沉默地咬着牙，坚决让目光黏在地板上而不是和华生医生相对视，决定后一个名称也许会更合适。头一次，他对这个傲慢不可一世的天才生出一丝怜悯。  
再没有比亲手将朋友送向死亡更残忍的事了。  
  
华生医生显然也察觉了夏洛克异样的静默，他依次看过三人，犹豫说：“呃，不好意思，我是说，我又死了，我可能需要和夏洛克私下谈谈，这一次有些不同……”  
他的声音中断于夏洛克抬头望向他的一瞬，两人无声对视，约翰·华生的眼睛微微张大，脸上慢慢显出顿悟的神色。他轻声道：“哦，我来到这里并不是没有原因的，对吧？”  
夏洛克张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但房间里再一次响起短信提示音，雷斯垂德查看自己的手机，眉皱起来。  
“莫里亚蒂对其他人采取行动了。已经有了六个受害人，我把他们指派到我的小组里去，必须抓紧时间了。”  
“莫里亚蒂？”医生说，“你们也知道他？他的受害人，指的是那些我认识的人么，他宣称要把全部的人都杀死，我想反击但失败了。那么接下来就由你们来处理了？那可真是太好了。”  
  
他满是期待地看着他们，雷斯垂德还没有锻炼出那种狠硬心肠，哪怕约翰·华生对他只是一个陌生人。他闪避了目光接触，然后听见麦克罗夫特清了清嗓子。  
“没错，我们会处理，如无意外你的朋友都会复活。”麦克罗夫特说，“但在你这方面，我恐怕有个坏消息。”他停一停，只为给对方一个缓冲，才继续说，“很抱歉，华生医生，这一次，你恐怕无法被复活了。”  
  
医生的反应出乎他们的意料。他几乎没有惊讶，只是深吸了一口气，仿佛早已预料到这一切。  
“好的，没问题，”约翰·华生说，“我也已经想到了。”  
“不，不，”一直不作声的夏洛克插了进来，他没有看约翰，而是转向他的哥哥，激烈地恳求着，“麦克罗夫特，我不接受。一定有别的方法。只要给我一点时间，我会想出两全其美的解决方法！”  
“夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特警告：“我们没有时间，你知道整件事情的走向，也只有如此一途。”  
“那我拒绝——”夏洛克威胁说：“我绝不会做我不想做的——”  
“如果你拒绝这次任务，我会安排其他人替换你。”麦克罗夫特打断他，雷斯垂德从没听过那么一个冷酷无情的声音。“你知道那对我来说绝不是问题。”  
夏洛克勃然大怒：“你敢！他是我的！”  
“错，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特冷酷地答道，“从来没有什么‘你的’。”  
  
在夏洛克扑过去犯下弑兄行为之前，雷斯垂德当机立断地插入到两个福尔摩斯之间，挡在麦克罗夫特身前——他毕竟还是他的上级。而与他差不多同时，约翰·华生也张开手拖住了暴动的夏洛克。  
“好了，两位，都冷静点，我们可还是在倒计时中呢，夏洛克，我们可有六条人命——”手机又嘀嘀响，雷斯垂德瞟了一眼：“有十二个人在等着你为他们扭转生死，我们先把要紧的事情放在第一位行吗？麦克罗夫特，请不要继续刺激他了谢谢。”  
夏洛克依旧怒视着他哥哥，雷斯垂德不知道他到底把自己的话听进去了没有，说来以约翰·华生那小身板居然能把暴动中的夏洛克给揽住也实在是个奇迹。  
“夏洛克，夏洛克，”医生说，“冷静下来，没事的，我能接受这个，没关系。你就像之前那样去做就好，没事的。”  
夏洛克完全静止下来，他低头看向他的朋友，眼神迷茫。  
“你不能要求我送你去死。”他说，“约翰，请不要让我做这个。”  
  
约翰·华生转头看了另外两个人一眼。“我知道时间不多，但我能和夏洛克谈几分钟吗，私下里的。多谢了。”  
他客客气气地说，就好像这是一个多么不合时宜的过分要求，仿佛他们在这里在做的事情不是在共谋将他推向死亡。  
  
  


ⅩⅡ  
  
当只剩他们两人，夏洛克颓然倒在椅子里。约翰不确定自己要不要站得离他近一点，或许更进一步去碰触他。夏洛克看起来如此精疲力竭，像是被人狠狠打败了，虽然约翰才是在现实里遭遇那一切的人。  
“呃，我……”  
“告诉我发生了什么。”夏洛克说。  
约翰松了一口气，他都有点不知道该怎么说服夏洛克，但看起来，幽灵侦探似乎终于找回了自己的理智和专业态度。  
“那个咨询罪犯，莫里亚蒂，他亲自现身在我的公寓里，宣布他厌倦了老是杀不死我，所以他决定要多杀死十二个人，甚至告诉我时间和名单。”这部分有点艰难，约翰吞咽了一下：“我……也记起了这一切是怎么开始的，是我，是我傻乎乎地给自己下了死亡订单。我以为是一个玩笑但其实不是，所以我得到了一个免费的死亡服务。”  
夏洛克全无表情，约翰继续往下说。  
“我查过，他说的都是真的，除了他之外也没人知道或者相信我正在被一票杀手挨着个谋杀的事。他给我一周的时间，我试着去寻找帮助，但没人相信我。警察认为我有妄想症，显然莫里亚蒂有一个完美的现实身份掩护他自己，他们警告我如果再乱说话莫里亚蒂先生有权利去告我诽谤。”  
“一群白痴。”夏洛克评价道。  
约翰苦笑：“没错，而我就是其中最蠢的。”  
夏洛克歪着脑袋抬眼看他，“不，你不是，你比那好多了，不是每一个都能有那种恶运遇见一个犯罪天才，但那不是你的错，约翰。”  
约翰堪堪地朝他露出半个笑容。  
“我也想过要让单子上的人暂时离开伦敦，提醒他们有危险，但我没办法解释这一切，这些听起来太疯狂了。连我的亲姐姐都不相信我。我还去找了其他的人，保全公司，私人保镖，任何我能想得出来的人，甚至黑帮，但是……”他摇了摇头。  
“莫里亚蒂既然能成为咨询罪犯，他自然也在掌控着地下世界，这些人不会帮你，他们就是他的人。除非你能出得起更高的价码，才能令他们倒戈相向。”  
但那是不可能的，一个退伍军医不可能有抗衡整个地下世界的能力。夏洛克看着他眼前的男人，这一周以来他显然已经濒临绝望，但他依旧没有被打倒。  
夏洛克从来没有对其他人产生过这样的感情，但此刻，他为约翰感觉到如此骄傲。也许是夏洛克在复活约翰·华生没错，但这个男人活着并且坚持下去的原因，是他自己。  
  
  
“一周期限到了，”约翰继续说，“他给我留了言，让我去医院顶楼上，觉得逼我从上面跳下来摔成一滩血肉模糊会是非常赏心悦目的场景。我求他，乞求他放过其他人，他说不，我绝望了，试图攻击他，即使我不能救下任何人，我也要让他付出代价，但我还是失败了。”  
他恳求地看着夏洛克。夏洛克胸口一阵紧缩感，几乎不能承受带着如此多的信任和期翼的目光，不是在这个时候。  
“夏洛克，你已经给我展示了那么多次奇迹，请再为我做一次，请你让那些人都活下来。”  
“即使是以你的死亡来交换？”夏洛克摇头，“我做不到这个，约翰。”他挫败地把脸埋进自己的手里。“我就是……不行。”  
“你可以的，你是独一无二的幽灵侦探！别说你不行！”约翰急切得提高了声音，夏洛克瞪着他，他不觉又压低了声：“夏洛克，我从没向你要求过什么，这是我唯一的请求。”  
  
“没人想要自己去死。”夏洛克低声说。  
“他们会的，如果必须要那么做不可。”约翰停顿了一下，他们沉默地对视着，约翰露出一个难以言说的笑容。  
“这就是人们通常会做的事。去关心保护你所在乎的人，朋友，家人，同事，哪怕付出一切也在所不惜。我的朋友，我姐姐正在死去。是我自己导致这个局面，那么我就有义务去解决它。”  
“你没办法解决。你只是打算用你自己的命去换他们。”  
“那也是一个解决方法。”约翰同意。  
夏洛克闭了闭眼。  
“你不能这么做。”  
“我能，”约翰说，“也必须这么做。”  
他鼓起勇气看着一脸失望和挫败的侦探，“对不起夏洛克，我恐怕只能让你留下一个不完美的记录了。但我必须那么做。”  
“我不是为了我的记录，”夏洛克暴躁地打断了他，“我救了你这么多次，不是让你就这样白白送死。”  
约翰呵了口气，脸上似笑非笑。  
“对不起，但……我不能让别人因为我的原因送命而自己却就那么看着。如果必须有人要死，那也该是我。我很抱歉，但我必须这么做。请为我做这个好吗？你已经带给我那么多次奇迹，就当是最后一次的奇迹，拯救那些我关心的人，拜托？夏洛克？”  
“你是我最后的希望。”   
  


尾声  
  
他终于够胆去蹲伏下去触碰面前的夏洛克，将手覆上侦探因为紧握扶手而关节发白的手指。夏洛克怔怔地望着他。  
“好，”夏洛克干巴巴地说，“如果这是你的愿望。”  
约翰喉咙里迸发出一丝微弱的笑声，似哭似笑。“如果我能许愿，一定会比这个好得多。”  
他想要站起来，但双腿却选择在这一刻脱力，差点瘫倒在地，夏洛克反握住他借了力将他拉起。  
再一次，他们又站在那里，一时相对无言，就像第一次他们遇见的情形重演。  
在现实世界里，也只是过去了短短数月，但感觉却已经恍如隔世。  
  
“非常高兴能够认识你，夏洛克，”约翰说，他曾以为永远也不会说出这些话，而再犹豫一秒他就再也没有说出口的勇气。“在你这里度过的这些时间，是我这段日子内所经历过最好的事情。你问过我我活过来之后有没有副作用，我告诉你没有，但那不是全部。我记得你。你的声音，或者，我能听见你的声音在我脑子里，活着的时候我不明白那是为什么，但我现在明白了。”  
他冲夏洛克咧嘴一笑，后者看起来像是被震惊得定住了，约翰的笑容不由多了几分真实。  
“我曾以为永远也没机会也没勇气说出这些，但既然已经没有以后，我不想当一个不敢面对自己的懦夫。别为这个有什么负担，我只是想告诉你这些，以及谢谢给了我一段美好的回忆。我本想说我会怀念，但人死了就不会再有记忆了，所以，我猜我大概就是简单说再见就好。”  
他再次笑了笑，想要抽回手，就这么潇洒地走向他的命运——电影不都是这么演的？但夏洛克猛然收紧了手指，让他这个模仿英雄的退场卡在了一半。  
“夏洛克？”约翰疑惑地说，低头看他们相握的手，现在是被夏洛克下意识地紧攥不放。“我以为我们已经说好了？已经没有时间再……”  
“你说机会，”夏洛克重复：“绝境，也就是机会……”  
  
约翰不知道夏洛克在说什么，他们已经花了太多的时间，外面的人不耐烦了，房间门在他们身后打开，麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德正在门外，麦克罗夫特的目光笔直地落在他们相握的手上，眉毛挑起一个嘲讽怀疑的曲线。约翰尴尬地别开了视线。  
“夏洛克，时间到了，来吧，该办正事了。”雷斯垂德说。  
夏洛克如梦初醒，“啊，没错。你说得对，确实应该关注重点了。”他对上了他的兄长，龇开一个假笑。  
“麦克罗夫特，我会接下这个任务，按照你说的处理。但我有一个条件。我要他。”  
  
麦克罗夫特很耻辱地停滞了一秒，才明白他弟弟在要求的是什么。很明显，那个“他”正被夏洛克紧紧抓在手里呢。  
“你疯了。”他只能说出这几个字。  
  
“你知道我没有，而我知道你能办到，我不在乎那有多难，要打破多少你所谓的规矩，我不在乎，任何酬答你都可以记在账上随时收回。”夏洛克说，这一刻他可真是意气风发，目标明确，坚定不移。“你也可以拒绝，但你知道当我得不到我想要的东西会是怎样的，我对你保证你不会想发生那样的事。他可以死，但我要他。”  
这场意志的战争仅仅是以眼神持续对抗了数秒就结束了，旁观者都无从得知兄弟二人间究竟发生了什么。夏洛克率先收回了目光，胜利地看回约翰身上，他赢了。  
“你会欠着我一大笔。”麦克罗夫特说：“别以为我会轻易放过你。”他威胁道，同时目光波及依旧不明所以的约翰。“还有你，华生医生。”  
“等等，”雷斯垂德先明白了，他不敢置信地叫道：“这是什么？你们就这么交易了？”两个福尔摩斯都瞟了他一眼，明显的鄙视，“我不知道你们到底达成了什么协议，但难道都不需要问问这个男人吗，他就在现场呢，有谁问过他的意愿了？”  
  
球猛然又抛回了约翰这里，他眨眨眼，还是不太了解情况。他没有迷茫太久，夏洛克将约翰扳回来，只对上他自己。  
“我要你留下来，没错，我会满足你的请求，送你去死，但你要留下来，因为显然一个已死的人是不能留在你的那个世界里的。但你可以呆在这里。”  
“……但是，为什么，我留下来做什么？这个甚至不是我的世界，我能在这里做什么呢？”约翰小心翼翼地说，他的心里翻滚着一个答案，他几乎不敢抱有希望。  
“任何事！”夏洛克喊道：“你可以做任何你想做的事，或者去找些事做。你甚至可以变成我的助手！没错，我的助手！你绝对会喜欢的！就像我们之前那样，只是这一次你不再是受害者！”他眉飞色舞地抓住约翰的肩膀，简直要把他拉起来转圈。“我肯定你会喜欢的！现在请说好，我需要一个确定无疑的是。”  
那个希望越滚越大，沉甸甸得让约翰的胸腔都要承受不了而爆炸了。  
“任何情况下我都会说好的，”约翰确认：“但夏洛克，你明白你在向我要求什么吗？”  
夏洛克皱了皱鼻子。“说真话？呃，我并不是太明白，”在约翰的脸因苦涩而皱起来前他大力摇晃了一下约翰：“别做那个表情，你不能指望我马上就搞清楚！但我确实知道我不想你死，我不想要你……就这么消失，我需要你是存在的，如果你不能活下来，那我要你在这里，我需要你在这里，我想要你在这里。”  
“这些足够你说好了吗？”  
约翰看着他，半响，长长吐一口气。“不太够，但，好的。”  
  
  
夏洛克立即欢欣鼓舞。他开始想象未来，未来将有多少种可能啊，221B,有约翰的时光。约翰喜欢茶（夏洛克也是），不喜欢爆炸、尸体（真遗憾，每次看见这些约翰都一脸见鬼的表情，欲言又止。）  
“你意识到这代表什么吗？”约翰说，和夏洛克同时想到了一件事。“如果下一次你再把尸体乱丢，我就有资格对你厨房里的东西说不了。”  
夏洛克考虑了一下，“那可以商量。”  
“没得商量。”约翰告诉他。  
夏洛克耸肩，不再争辩，他相信他总是可以说服约翰的，毕竟来日方长。  
  
  
麦克罗夫特清清嗓子，“好了，现在我们可以去做正事了吗，还有很多事要做，把华生医生再送回那边一次，接着他才能最后一次死亡。之后你们有大把时间讨论你们的事。”  
夏洛克很粗鲁地喷了下鼻子，但约翰被提醒了，他有点内疚，想起哈利和其他人。他几乎忘记了还有重要的事。没错，他还需要再死一次。  
但在那之后他们还有时间。  
这是最重要的。  
夏洛克朝他走近了一步。约翰不由自己地抬起头，他们的目光相交，约翰陷入那双眼中，不能呼吸。夏洛克的嘴唇弯出一个微笑的轮廓，他的手指温柔地按压在约翰的颈后，犹豫一下，将他拉入一个生疏但显然在努力尝试的拥抱。  
“那么，我们待会见，约翰。”  
  
  
旧的故事到此结束，新的故事才刚刚要开始。  



End file.
